


SasuHina Month Day Three: Rain/Winter

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Winter is Hinata's favorite season, but a few ne'er-do-wells are giving her a bad time while out to play. Thankfully, a little Uchiha comes to her rescue.





	SasuHina Month Day Three: Rain/Winter

She’s always loved Winter. The cold is brisk, and clothes are warm. She can snuggle under the kotatsu, drink warm tea, and her mother used to make treats that would fill the house with sweet aromas of cinnamon and sugar.

…not anymore.

Even so, it remains her favorite season. There’s something…peaceful about the quiet snow seems to bring. The light, fluffy blanket of white almost seems to muffle the world beneath its weight. As flakes fall in the moonlight, Hinata watches from her window, a small smile on her face.

And it will be her birthday soon.

Taken out to play with the other children one day, Hinata feels her guardian’s pale eyes on her back. Already the park is riddled with footprints and snow angels, the pristine snow ruffled and misplaced. Decked in a coat, scarf, and mittens, she approaches her agemates and seeks to play.

But not all are so kind.

“Eh? What’s with your eyes?”

Coming up short at the comment, the little Hyūga hesitates. “M…my eyes…?”

“You blind or something?” A handful of older boys step between her and those closer to her age. Each throw her a dirty look. “You look like some kind of alien! Freak!”

Hinata retreats half a step. “They…I-I just…?”

“Oi!”

Jolting at a new voice, the girl turns in time with the others to see a familiar face: Uchiha Sasuke. He’s to be in her Academy class when she starts next Spring. She knows him well enough, at least by sight, as another child of a Konoha ‘royal’ clan. The Uchiha, too, have eyes unlike any others. But only when they want.

She can’t escape her own.

“What? Can’t you see we’re busy here?”

“Those eyes are really strong, y’know.” Sasuke taunts them, mouth drawn into a pout as his brow furrows. “My big brother says so!”

“Ehhh? I don’t care what your big brother says, twerp! Butt out - no one asked ya!”

Hands gathered to her chest, Hinata watches the pair goad one another. “…please, d-don’t fight…”

“I think she’s some kinda monster! Only monsters have eyes like that!” Running forward, one kid swipes a foot at her ankles. With a cry, Hinata’s feet swing out from under her, front dropping down into the snow with a sputter.

“Hey!”

Shaking the powder from her face, the girl gives a cry as a foot plants atop her back, preventing her from standing. “Admit it! You’re a monster, y’little freak! I betcha see ghosts and demons with eyes like -!”

_POOMPH_

Staggering back, the bully gives a holler, brushing snow out of his collar. “You little -!”

“I said leave her alone!” Already armed with another snowball, Sasuke glowers. “Someday, I’ll have eyes like big brother! Then you’ll be sorry! Eyes like ours are strong, not bad!”

“Get ‘im!”

Stiffening, Hinata scrambles to her feet as the trio run after her new ally. “S-Sasuke-kun!”

Too fast and agile for them, the Uchiha dances around, scooping up new ammunition and grinning as each snowball finds its target. Soon enough, all three boys are soaked and simmering.

“Ah forget it! C’mon.” Running off, they give one last kick of snow at the Hyūga, peppering her with a wave of the flakes.

“Told ya so!” Sasuke calls after them, slowing to a stop a few feet away. Looking pleased with his victory, the boy glances to her. “Oh, they got you…” Approaching, he helps dust the white from her coat. “Sorry.”

She shakes her head. “N-no, thank you…I c-couldn’t have made them leave by myself.”

“You okay?”

“Mhm…”

Tilting his head to look up at her bowed face, Sasuke asks, “You’re a Hyūga, right?”

A nod.

“So that’s the Byakugan!” Rather than disgust, he gives a wide-eyed look of curiosity, shuffling closer. Retreating a bit, her face flushes red at his proximity. “That’s so cool! My big brother already has his Sharingan…but I’ll have mine someday, too!”

“S…Sharingan?” Hinata blinks large eyes. “…they’re…red, ne?”

“Mhm! And super strong! Once I have ‘em, I’ll take down the bad guys like big brother and cousin Shisui!” Grinning eagerly, Sasuke then asks, “Hey, d’you wanna play with me? Since those jerks kinda ruined things before, huh?”

Looking to the snow, Hinata hesitates. After that confrontation, she’s not so sure she wants to. But no one has asked her to play before. “O…okay.”

“C’mon! We can make a fort! Or a snowman! Big brother showed me how!”

Stiffening as Sasuke takes her hand, Hinata tries to stammer out a reply, but gives up as he leads the way.

Maybe Winter can still be her favorite season.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a bit short, and honestly a little lacking. Had a lot going on IRL today and I have a pretty severe headache ^^; Late again as usual, but at least day three is done! Hopefully I can do better tomorrow. We’ll see. Either way, thanks for reading!


End file.
